Bittersweet
by Kira RM
Summary: YURI ON ICE. Serie de One-Shots Victuri & Otayuri con motivo de San Valentin :3 Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a los respectivos autores, de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.


Su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que le observaba patinar sobre la pista de hielo, aquellos que confiaban sus vidas al patinaje artístico, dejaban en ella el rastro de su esencia, sus sutiles movimientos elegantes y la pasión de tantos años de carrera y esfuerzos constantes.

Los ojos azules de su entrenador se encontraban fijos en él, devorándole con la mirada, más bien, estaba juzgando cada paso que Yuri daba con un ojo crítico. Cuando Yuri patinaba dejaba una parte de su corazón en la pista, el sonido de la música invadía el lugar, los gritos y halagos de la multitud, que aplaudían ante su maravillosa interpretación eran difícilmente cubiertos por la voz del presentador de la televisión y la caida de nieve. Con cada paso que daba emitía un aire de sensualidad, oculto bajo ese característico rostro juvenil e inocente.

Patinando al ritmo de "Eros" fue capaz de dejar a la vista la mayor parte de su atractivo, ataviado con un atuendo negro brillante y que dejaba a la imaginación parte de su piel bajo la transparente tela. El mundo fue sorprendido, en ese momento solo existía un actor capaz de cautivar con todos sus encantos a Víctor, y éste era él.

En el pasado su amor permaneció como una simple admiración, jamás pensó que algún día el más grande ídolo de Rusia podría poner sus ojos sobre él, darse cuenta de su talento oculto y su gran pasión por el patinaje pero, justo ahora se encontraba patinando única y exclusivamente para quien en el pasado solo representaba sueños y suspiros robados, una estrella que brillaba inalcanzable y que ahora parecía estar más cerca que nunca y apoyándolo con una dulce sonrisa.

La rutina término con los gritos de la gente, el sudor corría por su rostro y sus mejillas, y su respiración era agitada y lenta. Por un momento sintió que su mundo daba vueltas, quería salir de ahí, olvidarse de todo y correr a los brazos de Víctor quien solo se limitaba a mirarle de lejos... Solo deseaba perderse en su aroma por unos segundos, olvidar lo que la gente esperaba de él, y la puntuación que próximamente aparecería en las pantallas de todo el mundo, dejando en claro sus errores.

Obedeció a sus pensamientos y corrió hacia Víctor, el carmín y las lágrimas inundaron sus mejillas, era el momento más bello del mundo, que paso en un solo instante. Porque los sueños felices no duran mucho.

La pista comenzó a vaciarse incluyendo a los patinadores de esa noche, era hora de volver a sus casas, o para aquellos que habían cumplido sus objetivos, era hora de celebrar.

Víctor y Yuri pasearon juntos por un rato en el automóvil, el viento hacia que sus cabellos se agitaran. Llego el momento de volver a la realidad.

—Tu interpretación fue maravillosa. —dijo Víctor mientras conducía, con esa sonrisa capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera.

—Estaba realmente nervioso.

— ¿Te gustaría comer algo? — su petición sonó tentadora para el estómago vacío de Yuri, en ese momento deseaba más que nunca relajarse, no le bastaba el descanso de su espalda sobre el asiento de copiloto.

—Sí.

—Conozco un lugar perfecto.

En un viaje de algunos minutos, se encontraban en el lugar, que brillaba en tenues tonos dorados por las luces, las mesas eran adornadas con manteles y objetos de cristal, así como variedad de flores postradas en ellas, era un restaurante de ensueño retacado de lujos. La vida junto a Víctor después de su boda, era simplemente eso, un gran regalo solamente digno de él, porque ese hombre era suyo. Yuri sonrió y el color ilumino sus mejillas, si no estuviesen en un lugar público podría jurar que Víctor sería capaz de devorarle en ese instante por la mirada que lanzó.

La música sonaba simple, bella y relajante, nada mejor después de un día tenso de duro ejercicio y una larga competencia de la cual por supuesto salió victorioso, al igual que todos los días desde que comenzó a entrenar arduamente con la ayuda de su ahora "esposo."

Se hundieron en conversaciones triviales, comiendo y riendo mientras lo hacían, bajo el brillo de la luna. Víctor se tomó la labor de reservar una mesa donde pudieran observar la belleza del cielo juntos.

Al terminar de comer, los ojos de él se posaron sobre los de Yuri, el vino dejó un sabor dulzón en su boca, sabía que debía controlarse antes de beber tanto, lo tenía bastante claro. Pero no se sentía mareado, a pesar de tener poca tolerancia al alcohol.

Sintió un tacto cálido en sus manos, el recorrer de los dedos de Víctor sobre los suyos, bailando bajo la luz de la luna. Sus ojos conversaban en silencio y se decían miles de cosas, millones de secretos, que únicamente podían ser compartidos entre ellos. Los labios de Víctor se posaron sobre su muñeca, besando el anillo dorado que descansaba en su dedo.

— ¿Logre sorprenderte...?—los ojos de Víctor brillaron.

Desde que le conoció, su vida había estado repleta de sorpresas, no era necesario decirlo. Así que Yuri guardo silencio.

—Es un día especial, supongo que no puedo esperar chocolates o algo así de tu parte.

— ¿Estas decepcionado? — expresó Víctor ansioso aun sosteniendo su mano.

—Nunca. —su voz tembló ligeramente. —Me siento decepcionado de mí mismo al no tener nada para ti.

—Yuri... no necesito nada, tu interpretación de hoy era importante.

Yuri sonrió. Nunca había deseado nada más, no necesitaba sorprenderlo, seguiría enamorándose de el día tras día, y mientras las estrellas les iluminaran esa noche, nadie más existiría para él. Su corazón latía con fuerza bajo la luz de la luna, incapaz de detenerse, miro a las estrellas y después al hombre frente a él, no existía mucha diferencia, también brillaba a sus ojos, lo único que les diferenciaba era la distancia. Él no era dueño de las estrellas del cielo, pero tenía consigo una propia que brillaba por su cuenta y eso era mucho mejor.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, anduvieron tomados de la mano por las calles heladas de San Petersburgo, el suelo estaba adornado con una capa blanca de nieve, que le hacía parecer un tipo de pastel con glaseado. Ambos vestían ropa abrigadora, intentando buscar calor en sus cuerpos.

—Nunca tuvimos una cita como esta. Es muy emocionante. —exclamo Víctor, con el tono de un niño que obtenía su primer juguete.

Desde que se convirtieron en una pareja formal, sus vidas estaban repletas de trabajo, era difícil encontrar tiempo libre para pasar juntos, pero esta vez se trataba de una celebración especial. Yuri deseo que la noche jamás terminara...

Entre juegos y risas el tiempo pasaba rápidamente, tenían que guardar un recuerdo del momento que pasaron juntos, el celular de Víctor se alzó, y tomó una fotografía con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras sostenía el hombro de Yuri para juntarlo más con el suyo.

Yuri comenzaba a temblar, y no exactamente por la cercanía de su entrenador quien se dio cuenta de esto y acercó los brillantes labios a su oído dejando un hilo de vapor. — ¿Tienes frio? Deberíamos ir al departamento.

Katsuki no supo si asentir o quedar completamente embobado por el contacto de sus labios, era como una tortura cada vez que le tocaba, también eran escasas veces cuando podía sentirle tan cerca. Caminaron y subieron al automóvil.

Estaba muriendo por besarle, el auto seguía estacionado con las luces apagadas, únicamente eran iluminados por la luz de la luna, y de algunas lámparas colocadas estratégicamente por todo el lugar. Víctor estiro su mano para tocar su mejilla, y esta cedió hasta su cuello, Yuri le miraba, sorprendido, o algo aturdido. Era la primera vez que sus manos le acariciaban de tal forma.

El cuerpo de Víctor se removió en busca de encontrar la cercanía del suyo, sus labios se juntaron percibiendo el sabor dulce del vino que bebieron antes, Yuri se sentía extrañamente mareado, como si no pudiese reaccionar ante el tacto de Víctor. Su mano cubierta por un guante color negro acariciaba y apretaba dulcemente su mejilla, era lo mejor. Dos amantes descubriendo el sabor de sus lenguas, en su primer beso apasionado.

La otra mano de el ruso se deslizo por una de sus piernas, colocándola ahí, estática. Aun dudaba de sus propios actos. Yuri estiro sus brazos para lograr una mayor cercanía, rodeando el cuello de Nikiforov acariciando su nuca y su cabello con sus manos.

No se contuvo más, quería acariciarle, la mano en sus piernas se movió con dulzura y suavidad, apretando de vez en cuando. Se separaron en busca de aire, respirando agitadamente. Ambos deseaban conocer mucho más de lo permitido hasta ahora. Pero no podían, ese no era el lugar indicado, Yuri soltó una ligera risa mientras sostenía entre sus manos la corbata de Víctor. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, los anillos en sus manos destellaban en la oscuridad. La promesa que algún día se hizo, la promesa que permanecería por el resto de sus vidas.

—Deberíamos irnos. —susurro Yuri con dulzura en su cuello. Víctor asintió separándose y encendiendo los motores.

— ¿Continuaremos después?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres continuar?... —su tono tembló y el color subió a sus mejillas, las hizo lucir regordetas y tiernas.

La risa de Víctor se escuchó entre ellos, era momento de que dejara de ponerse a la defensiva contra él, tal vez no sería tan malo si se dejaba llevar por primera vez en su vida. Amaba al hombre junto a él, más que nada en el mundo, se giró y miro a la ventana, bajo la luz de la luna y con el automóvil en marcha una sonrisa seductora decoró sus labios. Era momento de mostrar el verdadero Eros que residía en su interior.


End file.
